


【边兴】家有作精（八）

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom, 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 成年人的世界小月亮不懂
Kudos: 27





	【边兴】家有作精（八）

01.  
“滚！”

边伯贤冷冷的向男人发出了警告，平时温柔可亲的下垂眼里尽是狠戾。那人看了一眼边伯贤，又看了看被边伯贤拦在身后的张艺兴，最终是踌躇着出了酒吧。临走前，他恶狠狠的看了一眼张艺兴，眸子里尽是令边伯贤十分不爽的意味深长，好像在暗示什么似的，这让边伯贤的眼神更加冷了；他一把扯着张艺兴的手，一边在裤兜掏出一张卡，不耐烦的跟前台服务员说道：“管好你们这儿的的人。”

被边伯贤拉出了酒吧后张艺兴觉得冷风一阵阵的吹，不自觉的往边伯贤身上蹭了蹭。可这个举动无疑更加激怒了边伯贤，他加快了脚步，握着张艺兴手腕的手越来越紧，甚至将人的手腕捏出了一到红痕。

“慢……慢点嘛……”到公司地下停车场的时候张艺兴只觉得晕晕乎乎的，边伯贤走的太快了，这让他有点跟不上。话语刚落，他就感觉自己的肩膀猛地撞上了另一个结实的肩膀，他有些懵的抬起头，发现他和边伯贤紧紧的贴在一起，边伯贤背对着他，停在了他的车前。从张艺兴的角度来看，干净的玻璃窗上倒映出了边伯贤的脸———那绝对不是什么高兴的神情。

没由来的，张艺兴突然觉得很热。

“你知不知道那酒里有东西？”边伯贤冷冷的开口了，似乎在压抑着怒气。张艺兴偏了偏头，体内的燥热盖过了思考，他突然咧开嘴，嘿嘿的傻笑道：“知道呀。”

“那你他妈还喝？！”边伯贤简直气的打不过一处来，他猛地转头，直直的对上张艺兴的眼睛，恶狠狠的问道：“张艺兴，这么能装，之前说的那些话就免了吧？”

“……”张艺兴打量着他，眸子里有些暗沉，不知道是什么情绪。他突然上前一步，仿佛没有听到边伯贤刚刚凶恶的话语似的，反而露出一个甜度满分的笑容；他凑近边伯贤，温热的带着酒味的气息轻轻的吐在人的皮肤上。他伸出手，轻轻勾着边伯贤的脖子，试着将自己的重量放在了边伯贤身上。“既然免了……”他笑的有些无赖，仿佛一只勾人的小狐狸，这样的笑容让边伯贤的内心警铃大作，甚至不知所措。

“那我把那些还给边总……”

唇上的触感是柔软的，带着一丝丝酒味。张艺兴的手勾着边伯贤的脖子，轻轻的将唇覆上了边伯贤的唇。他的吻轻柔的像一片羽毛，轻佻的抚过边伯贤唇上的每一片区域。他轻轻的闭上了眼，慢慢的，好像在品尝着什么美味。灵活的舌好像一根点燃边伯贤内心的火柴，猛地将边伯贤的理智全部烧的一干二净。

边伯贤突然发狠的抓住张艺兴的手，咚的一声，张艺兴就被压在了车门上。

边伯贤的吻比张艺兴的要粗暴的多，如果说张艺兴是像小猫舔牛奶一样小心的试探，而边伯贤就像一只为了等待猎物上钩而忍耐了许久的狼。他猛地的抓住张艺兴的手，十指相扣的摁在有些冰凉的车窗上；他的舌头轻易的就撬开了张艺兴的齿关，灵活的捉住里面的小舌并在口腔内纠缠，起舞。张艺兴有那么一瞬间脑袋是空白的，而下一秒眼角就因为有些缺氧而泛起了红，生理泪水像断了线的珠子一样，啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。

两人分开时扯出一条暧昧的银丝，在空中藕断丝连的往下掉。他们两个人都微微的喘着气，边伯贤恶狠狠的掰过张艺兴的脸，眸子里有一丝暗沉，与被挑拨起来的欲望：“勾引我是吧？”

“……没有……”张艺兴脸色发红，他被边伯贤吻的双腿发软，几乎都站不稳了。边伯贤手急眼快的扶住他，这才发现他的身体已经烫的吓人。

“我只是……”张艺兴喘着气，双手软软的搭在边伯贤的胸膛上，试图压抑着那些不该出现的细小呻吟。  
“我只是觉得……好久没见到你了……”

02.  
边伯贤突然心软的一塌糊涂。

就像是一拳打在棉花上，但是没有那种软绵绵的泄气感，而是被这团棉花温柔的包裹住了。他扶着张艺兴，张艺兴几乎是整个人瘫软在他身上。温热的气息吐在他的颈边，有点痒，挠的边伯贤的心里的火一阵阵的烧。他半拉半扯的把张艺兴推进了后座，拍了拍脸，准备振作起来送他回家。

然而，要关上车门的那一瞬间，他觉得自己的手被拉住了。他回过头，发现张艺兴软软的瘫在后座上，脸色潮红，眼里尽是无助：“帮帮我……”

“伯贤……”

甜腻腻的叫唤像是一剂猛烈的催情剂，边伯贤的眸子更暗了，他的一只手抓着车把手，另一只手紧紧抓着张艺兴的，他眯着眼睛，居高临下的问道：“你知道你现在在说什么吗？”

“嗯……”张艺兴觉得脑袋都在烧，还要费力的去回答边伯贤的问题。他知道酒里有东西，但是他只是想喝下去，看看边伯贤会有什么反应。抱着走一步是一步的心态————他赌了一把，果然，边伯贤不会丢下他不管。

可是他没想到里面放的是这种药，欲望就像一把火，烧的他理智都不清楚了。他可怜兮兮的抓紧了边伯贤的手，纯真无害的眼神里却藏着自己都不知道的媚，每一次的轻微移动对边伯贤来说都是一次内心警钟的敲响。

门咚的一声被被关上了，张艺兴有点委屈的低下头，心想这个要求确实有点过分。他试图转过身，想要道歉，却突然觉得自己的下巴被微微的抬了起来。

边伯贤坐在了后座，一双下垂眼里紧紧压抑着什么：“张艺兴，回答我。”

“你只是因为难受才想和我做吗？“

“……不是。”他轻轻喘着气，话语中带着甜腻腻的尾音，还有含糊不清的呻吟。

“因为是你……”他的声音越来越小，带着一丝边伯贤听不懂的委屈。“一直是你……”

只是因为，是边伯贤，才会一次次的试探；只是因为，是边伯贤，才会一次次的委屈；只是因为，是边伯贤，才会愿意毫不犹豫的把自己交给他。

他的心里，一直都只有边伯贤。

“……”接下来的沉默让所有声音都停止了，除了两个人的呼吸。这短时间长到让张艺兴都有些崩溃，最终，他忍着难受，生硬的扯出一个笑容：“是……难受……对不……唔”

狂热的吻伴随着身体上的重量一起到来，他觉得自己被捧着脸，整个人倒在了车后座上。边伯贤压在人身上，含吮着人微厚的下唇，微微合上的眼睑与泄露出来的喘息让他像一只扑捉到猎物后露出了餍足表情的狐狸。他的手顺着人的脸颊滑到了胸前，轻轻一扯，大片好看白皙的肌肤就暴露在了边伯贤的面前。张艺兴还没意识到发生了什么，他的衣服就被扯开了。牛仔裤被褪到了一半，这样他的腿就一点儿也动不了。边伯贤的手顺着人漂亮的锁骨，慢慢地从胸前的红梅滑下去，滑到纤细的侧腰处，最后到达那个隐秘的花园。

“……我改主意了。”边伯贤终于放过了他，慢慢地抬起头，眸子里尽是情欲。他细细的端详着面前人泛红的眼角，和被他亲的几乎充血的唇。他另一只空闲的手轻轻的抚摸着人发烫泛红的脸颊，喃喃的说道。

“会疼……可以哭出来。”

03.  
紧致的后穴第一次遭受到这样的入侵，简直刺激的张艺兴浑身发颤。

整个车里都是咕叽咕叽的水声，还有张艺兴因为羞耻和疼痛而发出的小小的呻吟。边伯贤一丝不苟的做着扩张，张艺兴撅着屁股，穴里已经吃下了两根手指，可是他还是觉得难受的发抖。

真矛盾，他想。明明难受的不行，可是又还是想得到更多。

“噗……等会换那个的时候该怎么办啊……”边伯贤的嗓音因为压抑的情欲有点沙哑，他吻上张艺兴的背，在蝴蝶骨上留下一点粉红的印记。他调笑着，在张艺兴耳边吐气，苏的张艺兴一阵发颤，后穴因为紧张又夹紧了一些。

“放松。”扑哧一声，后穴又被挤进去了一根手指。张艺兴不敢去看边伯贤，边伯贤露骨的像野兽一样目光让他羞耻的不敢抬头，仿佛有压迫感似的，让他只敢看着被他的身体压得凹陷下去的皮质座位。可是低下头，又能看到刚刚胸前被边伯贤蹂躏的发红的乳粒，还有微微立起来的性器。

没有比这更淫靡的场景了，最要命的是，脑袋上的昏黄车灯直直的照射下来，让他羞耻的，发着抖的身体毫无保留的在边伯贤面前展现。

后穴早就被扩张的一片泥泞，边伯贤已经伸入了四根手指。他的手指修长有力，张艺兴不禁想到，这样宛如神造一般的手，竟然在他的……突然，他觉得边伯贤的手往深处探了探，猛地摁到了什么难以启齿的部位。“嗯啊……”他忍不住的叫出声，下一秒就因为羞耻而紧紧的捂住了嘴。

“叫出来吧。”边伯贤慢慢地将手指抽出来，语气中的漫不经心与调侃让张艺兴更加难堪。“我想听，嗯？“后穴的突然空虚放大了情欲的火，哗啦啦的烧的更加猛烈。他觉得自己被握着腰翻了个身，从跪趴的姿势换成了躺平的姿势——只不过大开的双腿让他无法直视边伯贤。他觉得自己的腿被挂在了人的肩膀上，一根滚烫的事物抵在下面，，轻轻的在入口摩擦。

“我进去了，嗯？“边伯贤微微喘着气，额头上有一层细细的薄汗，在微黄的灯光下更显得性感。狰狞的性器一寸一寸的被吃紧湿热的后穴，鼓鼓的塞满了整个甬道。张艺兴被刺激的脚背绷直，像一只受了委屈后娇俏出声的猫，那呻吟叫的边伯贤眼睛都红了，只想握着腰狠狠地冲进去。

但是他还是保留了一丝温柔，强忍着直到张艺兴渐渐地适应了他的尺度。

等到张艺兴眼角的泪没有成线的落下来后，边伯贤才轻柔的吻去人脸上的泪珠。“对不起……”他开始慢慢地动，初尝人事的后穴温暖极了，边伯贤一边吻着他的脖子，一边揉捏着他胸前的软肉。他肏的很慢，却每一下都直撞最深处。张艺兴被顶的几乎说不出话，只有一颗颗的泪珠被边伯贤撞得从眼角掉落。

边伯贤加快了冲撞速度，张艺兴也渐渐觉得有一丝快感从身体深处传向全身。

”我……不是故意的……“张艺兴突然委屈的呜咽出声，像个得了大人训斥的孩子。”我没有……没有想和别人……“他哭的一抖一抖，边伯贤猛烈地撞击也撞不碎话语里流露出来的委屈。边伯贤吻他，轻柔的说：”我知道的……“他边吻边哄，语气轻柔的仿佛在哄孩子：”我只是……担心你。“

张艺兴被肏的有点神志不清了，脑袋里突然回想起小时候的记忆，第一次见到边伯贤，第一次和边伯贤亲近……这一切的一切都像一个个烙印，深深地烙在他的心里。他想起小月亮，又想起刚刚，已经现在正在发生的事情，混乱的让他抓紧了边伯贤被汗微微浸湿的衬衫。

“白白……”他喃喃叫出声，叫出了那个他小时候，经常开玩笑的，亲昵的称呼。边伯贤突然有些愣，他放慢了速度，轻轻拨开人额前汗湿了的刘海，轻轻问道：“叫我什么？”

张艺兴突然不说话了，眼角还带着水汽，紧张的看着人。

“我小时候……”他眯起眼睛，眼里尽是探究的意味。

“是不是在哪见过你？”

04.  
张艺兴愣住了，呆呆地看了边伯贤一会，然后又被情欲扯走了思考。

“没有……哈啊……“张艺兴被顶的声音带着哭腔，他羞耻的别过头，不敢看边伯贤。”快说。“边伯贤重重的往里面顶一下，他俯下身，嘴唇贴着柔软的耳垂，轻轻的在耳旁吐出一句有点沙哑带着情欲的话语：”宝贝儿，跟我说说？“

后穴一瞬间绞紧了，边伯贤感受得到。他发狠的顶了好几下，汗珠滴落在人的脸上。他唇边勾起一抹笑，慢悠悠的问道：“让我猜猜……”他边握着人的腰，边思考着。“游戏厅里……那个给了我夹了一个皮卡丘的小朋友，”他顿了顿，轻轻的抹去人脸上的水珠，调侃的问道：“那个是不是你？”

“……”张艺兴红着脸，根本不敢看边伯贤。边伯贤的眼神太过露骨，甚至让他不敢睁开眼睛面对。他怕，他一睁开眼睛，就被边伯贤的眼神勾的魂都没了。

“没关系。”边伯贤吻上他的眼睛，温柔的仿佛在对情人低语。“时间还很长……你愿意跟我说，我愿意听。”他看着边伯贤的眼睛，深邃的仿佛要被他的眼神吸进去。“你不愿意跟我说，我会自己找出来。”他抚摸着张艺兴的脸，仿佛在看待什么值得爱护的小动物，温柔的很。

他们都到了高潮，张艺兴被肏射了，边伯贤腹部前的衬衣早就沾上了张艺兴射出来的东西。张艺兴觉得自己好像被人摁在名为情欲的大海中，浮浮沉沉，一丝喘息的机会都没有。

“宝贝，我要射了。”边伯贤加快了冲刺速度，张艺兴胡乱的点了点头。

最后边伯贤把东西留在了张艺兴的体内，被射精的感觉很不好受，但是又很奇妙。边伯贤抱着张艺兴，慢慢地在后座温存了一会儿，才把东西拔出来。他细心地用纸巾帮张艺兴擦干净身体，把弄脏了的衣服揉成了一团，随便的扔在了后尾箱。

边伯贤最终是把张艺兴带回了自己的公寓里，张艺兴被肏的腿都合不拢，最后还是边伯贤把他抱下车的。车里一片狼藉，边伯贤也顾不上这些，只是抱着张艺兴去浴室泡了个热水澡。浴室里的热气让空气暧昧的很，边伯贤实在忍不住，在浴缸里压着张艺兴又亲了一会儿。张艺兴的唇真的很甜，下唇是微微偏厚的，特别适合被啃咬，亲吻。

好不容易洗完澡，两个人终于躺在床上的时候，都已经累得不想说话了，张艺兴几乎是碰到被子的那一刻就昏睡了过去。边伯贤转过身，看着黑暗中张艺兴的睡颜。他似乎自己也有些不敢相信，他和一个好像熟悉，又好像看不透的，玩暧昧的人上了床。

这些混乱的关系，究竟算什么呢？

他伸出手，轻轻的抚摸着张艺兴瓷白的脸颊。他想起张艺兴今晚的主动，和邀请，还有那一次巧克力味的亲吻，这让他有些呆愣的笑出了声。

张艺兴好像一只兔子，虽然看着温软可欺，平时急了却也会咬人。但是真的受了“欺负”后，又可怜兮兮的，让人想揉进怀里好好疼爱一番。

张艺兴让边伯贤的理智都有点涣散了。

“……晚安，皮卡丘。”边伯贤撑起身，凑近人，在人的脸颊上亲亲的吻了一下。

一夜甜梦。

TBC


End file.
